


Wiggly Woos

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin just wants to know what Michael is hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiggly Woos

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I should say this has tentacles. And smut. Top!Gavin. Is this the first tentacle fic? Are we a proper fandom yet?

Gavin was curious, you couldn’t blame him. Every time he tried to take things further with his boyfriend of 2 years Michael, he would shy away and make up some excuse about not being ready to further things. Gavin would say he understood and carry on with their make-out and heavy petting, but deep in his mind he knew that something was up. He never pushed it though and always respected Michael’s boundaries, but that curiosity burned brightly within him.

That is why when he convinced Michael to stay the night and form a plan. When they stripped down for bed, Gavin in his boxers, Michael in his own with a t-shirt over top, Gavin waited for Michael’s breathing to even out. Carefully, he lifted the inked arm from off his own chest and wiggled his way off the bed. Ever so quietly, he made his way around the edge of the bed to Michael’s side and took in his appearance. His hair was getting a bit long and the weight held the curls down so it wasn’t so bad.  His face wasn’t hidden anymore behind the thick frames and Gavin was able to see his boy without the disruptions. Taking a deep breath, Gavin reached forward and with a shaking hand, lifted the hem of Michael’s shirt up slowly. He left out a breath as all he saw was smooth skin.

With his free hand, he ran it across the exposed skin gently, trying not to stir Michael from his sleep. A guttural moan escaped from Michael’s lips and he arched his back. What happened next startled Gavin and a loud yelp echoed into the room, startling Michael awake.

There, extending from his sides were what Gavin could only call tentacles.  They were only as long as his hand and had a girth about equal with his thumb. A glance up and Gavin felt his heart drop to his stomach. Michael was look at him, his eyes dark with fear. Gavin opened and closed his mouth a couple times and Michael started to panic. He pulled the shirt back down and stumbled out of bed, desperately trying to find his pants. He he fell to the ground, that snapped Gavin out of his reverie and he made his way quickly over to his boyfriend.

“Sh Michael”, his accent was heavy in the air, from what he didn’t know, “It’s okay, my little boy.” Gavin comforted. Michael was shaking in Gavins arms, and he tried to escape his hold but failed.

“Stop Gavin. Let me go. You don’t want me. No one does. No one ever does after they find out…” Michael trailed off and tried to struggle again, but Gavin held fast.

“Michael stop. Let me…let me see, please?” Gavin begged, hugging Michael close. Michael froze at the question before letting his shoulders sag in defeat. He sat back on his heels and after a moments pause, lifted the shirt up and over his head and tossed it beside him, unable to look at Gavin. Gavin inched closer a bit to lean in and give Michael a kiss. He pulled back and ran a hand down his chest, awed at finally be able to touch his boyfriend like this after so long. A gasp fell from Michael lips and he shivered, before the appendages come out of him once more. There was two on each side, the lower ones coming out just above his hip bone, and the upper ones a bit above them. They were the same flesh colour as the rest of Michael, but became darker the closer to the tips they got.

“Michael…what..?” Gavin asked as he observed the wiggly appendages. Michael took another deep breath before he explained.

“Tentacles. Thats the best thing I can think of to call them. They appeared when I hit puberty and they won’t go away. They only appear though when I uh…get aroused.” Michael’s face heated up and looked everywhere but at Gavin. Gavin’s hand reached out, but hesitated. He looked up at Michael, face flushed and made up his mind. They have been dating for two years now, and just because his boyfriend comes with a bit more, Gavin has that much more to love.

Michael shouted in surprised when he felt a gentle hand at his side, and Gavin stared in wonder. Gavin watched as a single tentacle wrapped itself around his wrist, encircling it and holding tight. His free hand came up as well and Gavin caressed the appendage and Michael moaned and leaned forward. It was smooth and pulsated under his touch.  With each pulse though, the girth got larger, and it grew in length until it was as long as his forearm. Michael started to panic once more when they started to wrap around Gavin some more and rub along his body, one even made its way under Gavin’s shirt and started to lift it up.

Gavin held both sides of Michael’s face and kissed him once more. He poured all his love and passion into it, trying to convey that he wasn’t freaked out by this that much, and he still loves him.

With less hesitancy, Gavin pushed forward until Michael was on his back on the ground and Gavin was straddling him. In a rush, he took off his own shirt and tossed it at Michael’s and he went back to kissing his boy; this time more heated and hurried movements, lips slipping and teeth biting. Michael’s hands tangled into Gavin’s hair as Gavin fumbled about with the button and zipper on their jeans, trying to rid themselves of the last of their clothing, finally past that blockade Michael had put up.

With the jeans free, the tentacles had more room to explore, and did so on their own. When they made contact, Michael bucked his hips forwards and this time, it was Gavin groaning. The feel of their cocks rubbing against each other, separated by only a thin cloth was wonderful, and they had both been waiting for it for the longest time. One tentacle wrapped back around Gavin’s wrist, another rubbed up and down his side, and the other two found their way to Gavin’s nipples. Shocked, Gavin broke the kiss and glanced down, watching in awe and they swirled around and rubbed them hard. He closed his eyes and drowned in all the sensations. On his nipples, his mouth, his hair, his back, and with a groan, a tentacle made it’s way inside Gavin’s boxers and wrapped around his hardened cock. Kissed his way down Michael’s jaw before biting down and thrusting into the grip around him.

“I’m sorry Gavin…I can’t, fuck! I can’t really control them that well, I’m…fucking shit. I’m sorry.” Michael stuttered out in between bites and thrusts and Gavin shifted towards his own hard cock.

“That’s bloody alright Michael.” Gavin whispered in his ear, voice thick with lust making his accent strong and heavy, ‘I’ll be back in a quick tic.” he said and got up and briskly made his way to the bedside table where he opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a package of condom and made his way back. A quick glance down at Michael and Gavin’s cock twitched in excitement. Hair tousled, face flushed, lovebites scattered across his neck, and evident bulge in his boxers, and tentacles sprawled out, thick and long.

A quick movement later Gavin shimmied out of his boxers, and Michael, nervous at first followed his lead. The two men took each other in for the first time, everything bared to each other. Gavin settled back down between Michael’s legs and gave him a tender kiss before ripping the package open to slip the condom on before his hand got covered in lube. The bottle cap popped open and he squirted some onto his hand, nudging Michael’s legs apart with his dry hand. Starting with a single digit, Gavin slowly circled around Michael’s entrance before pushing in gently. Shifting at the unfamiliar pressure, Michael noticed the tentacles pulsating once more before growing slightly more and wrapping around Gavin’s cock again. By now they had the girth was just slightly larger than a thumb, and they were quite long and flexible. He moaned and slipped his finger further into Michael, pulling it back out only to shove it back in, in this slowly stretching process.

“I swear Gavin, if you don’t hurry the fuck up, I will turn this around and have you begging for it instead.” Michael hissed out, the tentacle around Gavin’s cock tightening to an uncomfortable pressure before releasing and pumping slowly.  Another one made its way up Gavin’s arm to his face. He gave it a questioning look before glancing at Michael, whose eyes were lidding, pupils full blown, before doing two things : inserting another finger and taking the tentacle into his mouth.

Michael wailed, his back arching and all appendages wrapped around Gavin. Hands dug into his back, his legs squeezing around, tentacles wrapping, tugging, pushing, just everything. It was hard to tell who was being pleasured more.

Scissoring Michael, and bobbing slightly on the appendage in his mouth, Michael soon started to cuss at Gavin to fuck him already. Pulling his fingers out, he poured some lube on his cock and rubbed it a bit before recapping and tossing the bottle away. Gavin lined himself up with Michael’s entrance.

“I love you.” he said in the short silence before pushing in.  The moaned in unison at the feeling, Gavin encased in the tight warmth that was Michael, and Michael from feeling so full of Gavin. He paused a few moments once he was fully situated inside Michael. They were panting, Gavin leaned over to give Michael another kiss before he felt pressure in his hand that had the lube. A tentacle was rubbing itself in the excess lube before disappearing behind Gavin.

Gavin yelped as he felt a pressure at his own entrance and craned his neck to see the tentacle pushing its way in. Once it made its way past the tight ring of muscle, Gavin hissed at the pain and still, getting used to the pressure.

“Is this…still okay?” Michael whispered, his eyes gesturing to all of him, to what they were doing. Gavin’s only reply was to pull his cock out of Michael, and in consequence shove himself further on the tentacle before pushing his hips forward. They groaned, and Gavin continued this motion, pulling and pushing, thrusting his hips back, snapping them forward. Soon, their cries echoed through the house as prostates were hit and stimulated over and over. Gavin wrapped a hand around Michael’s cock and pumped him in time with the thrusts as best he could. In retaliation, Michael’s tentacles wound themselves around his nipples again, rubbing them, as the other free one made it’s way back to his mouth, thrusting in slightly again as to not activate Gavin’s gag reflex.

With a cry, Michael felt the heat in stomach release as he climaxed over Gavin’s hand. Feeling the waves go through Michael, and the tentacles pulse in time with each wave, Gavin followed quickly after with a shuddering gasp.

Pulling out, Gavin took off the dirty condom and tied it up and tossed it in the waste basket before collapsing on top of Michael. Michael let out an oof at the pressure before the tentacles started to shrink back in size, and kept going and going until they were just two little nubs on each side. Gavin ran hand down his boys’ sides, feeling these bumps before shimmying down slightly to give them a kiss and made his way back up, kissing Michael’s lips.

“I meant what I said Michael. I still love you, and I always will. Even with your little wiggly woos. Just more for me to love and have fun with.” Gavin finished with a wicked grin, snuggling into Michael.

“I love you too, idiot. Seriously, wiggly woos? Of all names. Dumbass.” Michael replied back affectionately, kissing the top of Gavin’s head. All his worries out of his mind. He finally found the one that would just accept him.


End file.
